The Mission
by Kyufiie
Summary: Author bingung mau gimana summarynya, yang penting nih ff bakal menjurus pada action-action gitu deh. So, baca ff ku ya reader


**Amerika Serikat, 2 Oktober 2013**

**Kantor FBI**

Terlihat dua orang pemuda dalam sebuah ruangan tertutup sedang bersitegang, terlihat dari raut muka keduanya yang memerah karena menahan amarah.

"Kau gila? Kau memasukan anak Senior High School dalam misi kita?" teriak salah satunya.

Dan pemuda lainnya hanya bisa menghela nafas lagi, "Sudah berapa kali ku jelaskan, mereka bukan anak-anak biasa" jawabnya penuh penekanan.

"Tapi, tetap saja, ingat Siwon, mereka bahkan kuyakini belum berusia 17 tahun" kekeuh pemuda lainnya terhadap pemuda satunya yang sudah kita ketahui bernama Siwon yang juga tetap kekeuh terhadap rencananya.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama karena pemuda bernama Siwon tadi masih memikirkan dan membuat alasan agar partnernya itu bisa mengerti, lagipula ini bukan kemauannya yang ingin memasukan 2 anak ingusan itu dalam misi penting mereka.

"Tapi, kita harus mencoba..." perkataan Siwon terpotong dengan teriakan pemuda lain yang semakin meninggi...

"TETAP TIDAK BISA!?" teriaknya penuh amarah.

"LEE DONGHAE DENGARKAN AKU DULU" habis sudah kesabaran yang dimiliki Siwon, akhirnya dia berteriak kepada Donghae yang akhirnya namanya sudah kita ketahui.

"Mereka bukan anak-anak biasa, mereka bahkan lebih hebat dari yang kita ketahui. Jangan menganggap mereka hanya murid Senior High School saja, Hae, karena mereka bisa dibilang seperti orang-orang terlatih" jelas Siwon.

Mendengar penejelasan dari Siwon membuat Donghae terdiam dan larut akan pikirannya sendiri, bingung apakah harus menerima rencana Siwon atau tidak.

"Kau masih ragu? Hae ayolah, kita tidak ada pilihan lain" bujuk Siwon pada Donghae yang masih tak bergeming ditempatnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Dan hening kembali mneyelimuti mereka,

"Baiklah...aku...aku akan menerima rencanamu dalam misi kita" putus Donghae akhirnya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Siwon tajam.

Siwon dengan mata berbinar-binar pun akhirnya memeluk Donghae dengan erat sambil berkata...

"Kau tak akan menyesal Lee Donghae" jawab Siwon dengan yakin,

"Ku harap begitu, Choi Siwon" timpal Donghae.

"Dan errr, bisakah kau lepaskan pelukanmu, disini agak sesak" kata Donghae dengan muka merah, bukan karena menahan amarah seperti tadi, namun karena pelukan Siwon yang terlalu erat hingga menyebabkan Donghae sulit bernafas.

"Eh, hehehehe, ma'af Hae, aku terlalu senang, kalau begitu, secepatnya kita harus pergi ke Korea untuk menjemput 2 anak ingusan itu" timpal Siwon kesenangan sambil cengar cengir tidak jelas.

"Siwon, bisakah kau berhenti tersenyum aneh seperti itu, kau terlihat seperti orang gila" kata Donghae sambil meringis melihat temannya yang selalu seperti ini tiap kali terlalu senang.

"Ok Ok" jawab Siwon. Mereka pun keluar dari ruangan gelap itu, mempersiapkan keberangkatan mereka menuju Korea.

Demi sebuah misi penting.

**Seoul, 5 Oktober 2013**

**Incheon Airport**

"Yooohoo Korea, I'am Coming" teriak Donghae layaknya anak kecil yang membuat perhatian semua orang yang ada di bandara tertuju padanya '_udik_' pikir mereka semua.

PLETAKKK... "Isshh kau memalukan, dan bukankah awalnya kau tak suka pada rencana ini" ucap Siwon yang sebelumnya menghadiahi Donghae dengan sebuah pukulan.

"YA! Aku kan sudah lama tidak ke tanah kelahiran ku sendiri, jadi ini wajar. Lagipula akukan sudah mensetujui rencana ini" kesal Donghae sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang menjadi korban KOPK (Kekerasan Oleh Partner Kerja).

"Heh? Kau pikir kau saja yang tidak lama ke Korea, aku juga, tapi aku tak seudik dirimu Lee Donghae" kata Siwon lalu berlalu dari hadapan Donghae, meninggalkan temannya yang masih menggerutu tak senang.

"YA! Choi Siwon, tunggu aku" teriak Donghae sambil mengejar Siown yang sudah jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sambil menenteng tas-tas besar yang ternyata Siwon bahkan tidak membawa tas-tasnya *Poor Donghae.

"SETIDAKNYA BAWA TAS-TAS MU CHOI PABO" teriaknya kembali sambil menyumpah-serapah Siwon yang bahkan pura-pura tuli dan tak mengenalnya.

Dan setelah melewati berbagai macam rintangan dari membawa tas-tas besar dan juga tempat beradanya mobil yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi, Donghae pun menghela napas, namun kekesalannya memuncak setelah melihat Siwon duduk-duduk santai didalam mobil.

"Hey, kau lama sekali, kau tidak tau ya Korea sekarang sedang musim panas" kata Siwon santai dengan muka sok-sokan.

"Diam kau" kesalnya lalu duduk disamping Siwon, lelah untuk menghadapi peredebatan ini dan memilih berdiam diri.

Namun, Donghae kembali berkata "Lalu, kapan kita mencari kedua anak itu?" tanyanya dengan muka masam.

Siwon dengan penuh senyuman manisnya pun menjawab "Tentu sekarang" jawab Siwon sambil mengotak-atik gadget yang ada ditangannya.

Donghae yang mendengar itupun hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, dan seakan mampu membaca pikiran Donghae, Siwon pun menjawab...

"Lebih cepat lebih baik, kan?" jawab Siwon final.

Sedangkan Donghae? Dia hanya mengagguk sambil membuat huruf 'O' dengan bibirnya tanda mengerti.

**SM Senior High School**

Hmm, terdengar keadaan sedang sangat riuh disebuah lapangan sepak bola, dan bisa kita tebak bahwa ada pertandingan. Yap, benar sekali, hari ini di sekolah itu sedang mengadakan pertandingan sepak bola antar kelas. Dan yang menjadi pusat perhatian dalam sebuah pertandingan ini adalah seorang namja yang memiliki tinggi menjulang, ya bisa dikatakan dia seperti tiang listrik.

Dia memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan dan juga warna rambut yang berwarna hitam arang, memiliki kulit sedikit agak hitam yang memberikan kesan manly padanya. Meskipun dengan postur tinggi seperti itu dia lebih cocok menjadi pemain basket daripada pemain bola.

Namun, jangan salah, dia merupakan anak yang bisa melakukan berbagai olahraga, nilai akademiknya pun termasuk bagus meskipun dia jarang terlihat belajar dan lebih sering terlihat berantakan atau uring-uringan, dikelas pun dia sering tidur daripada mendengarkan penjelasan songsaengnim yang sedang mengajar.

Ohh dan sepertinya cukup perkenalan terhadap seseorang ini, karena kemungkinan besar sebentar lagi dia akan mencetak gol.

"GOOOLLL..." teriakan para penonton membahana disekolah itu, bahkan burung-burung yang hinggap di ranting pohon pun langsung terbang karena terkejut dengan teriakan murid-murid sekolah itu.

Ahh dan yeah, itu sekolah khusus laki-laki jadi wajar saja jika teriakannya sangat memekakkan telinga.

Namja tadi pun langsung menuju pinggir lapangan, namun bukan untuk merayakannya dengan teman-teman atau pelatihnya, tapi untuk mengambil ponselnya, bukan, dia bukan mau menghubungi seseorang, tapi...berselca dan mengupdatenya ke jejaring social.

"YA! Tiang listrik, kenapa kerjaan mu hanya berselca?" teriak Kang songsaengnim (guru olahraga disekolah itu) kesal pada anak didiknya yang sering dia panggil tiang listrik, kalau didengar memang tidak pantas memanggil murid dengan sebutan seperti itu, tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi, mungkin itulah keakraban yang dimiliki antara haksaeng dan songsaengnya.

"Ishh songsaengnim, ini untuk para fans ku diluar sana yang sedang menunggu kabar dariku, apa jadinya jika aku tidak update status selama sehari, bisa-bisa mereka galau" jawabnya asal dan sok dramatis dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Mendengar itu, membuat Kang songsaengnim sweatdrop seketika, '_Kernasisan tingkat akut_' batinnya.

"Ya sudah songsaengnim, aku mau pulang dulu" pamitnya yang langsung hilang bahkan sebelum Kang Songsaengnim memberinya izin...

"YA! Shim Pabo, aku belum mengizinkanmu" teriaknya penuh amarah kepada anak keturunan tiang listrik itu.

Sedangkan namja itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya mendengar teriakkan sang Songsaengnim, yang dia anggap hanya angin lalu itu. Dan dengan santainya menuju parkiran lalu menuju mobil mewahnya.

Namun, belum sempat dia memegang pintu mobilnya, dirinya sudah terkapar tak sadarkan diri disamping mobil mewahnya. Lalu dengan cepat seseorang mengangkatnya menuju sebuah mobil hitam yang kacanya sengaja di gelapkan,

"MISSION COMPLETE" katanya penuh percaya diri.

**Internasional Seoul Hospital**

Disebuah ruangan serba putih, seorang namja sedang terbaring lemah dengan tangan kanan yang dihinggapi infus dan juga sebagian wajahnya yang ditutupi masker oksigen. Kulitnya yang putih pucat, membuat sebagian orang mungkin mengira dia tak punya darah ditubuhnya. Namun, kita akan berpikir kembali setelah melihat dadanya yang naik turun dengan teratur.

Tak lama setelah itu, masuklah seorang perawat, perawat itu terlihat sedang sibuk memeriksa keadaan pasiennya yang sudah dua hari ini tidak menampakkan matanya yang indah. Sesekali perawat itu melirik kepada pasiennya yang tampak memperihatinkan.

"Cepatlah sadar" ucapnya, lalu pergi setelah mengganti cairan infus yang sudah habis.

Dan setelah perawat itu pergi, hanya keheninganlah yang kembali terjadi didalam ruangan ini. Namja itu kembali sendiri didalam ruangan rumah sakit VIP itu. Bukannya dia tidak punya keluarga, namun keluarga sang namja sedang sibuk diluar sana.

KRIIET, bunyi pintu dibuka oleh seseorang, tidak dia bukan orang tua atau pun salah satu sanak-saudara dari namja ini, terlihat dari seringaian yang dia tunjukkan.

"Akhirnya..." ucapnya sambil menanggalkan satu-persatu alat medis yang tertempel pada tubuh namja itu.

Setelah itu, dengan secepat kilat dia membawa namja itu keluar dari rumah sakit, menuju sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang terparkir dengan manis diparkiran rumah sakit.

Dan hebatnya, TANPA DIKETAHUI oleh siapapun. Benar-benar profesional. "Hmm tugas sudah selesai, sekarang waktunya pulang" ucapnya penuh semangat, lalu melajukan mobilnya, membelah jalanan seoul yang nampak lengang.

TBC...


End file.
